We'll Always Be Friends, No Matter What
by Catspee
Summary: The many experiences of the Teen Titans as they go through high school and fight crime at the same time. Sometimes the best friendships will last forever.


We'll Always be Friends, No Matter What

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Author's note: This story is going to be in the POV of several Titans. The POV for this one is Terra's.

Chapter 1

For the first time ever I step into the hallways of Jump City High. The autumn breeze goes pass me and off the ghost goes. Another new school to learn and explore. At least this one is huge. I like big schools; they're fun to walk around in. It's always nice to get lost on the first day and have your teachers either yell at you or be like "Well, it's the first day…" But enough about that.

I'm here. Jump City. New school. New experience. Scanners. Police. Metal detectors.

I think I'm going to be here for 300 years waiting for these people hurry up. It's not that hard to take your belt off, put it in your book bag. Then I see people whining. Idiots. If someone really did have a gun right now, we'd all be dead.

My turn- at last! I put my book bag in and quickly go through the scanners. Stupid police aren't even looking, having their little party. I quickly grab my book bag and go to the auditorium.

Rabble rabble, some guy in a business suit says. Probably the principal, I've heard all this before. After nine years of schooling, you'd think on the 10th by now people would know the rules. However, I look at a young, skinny green boy cracking jokes on a few seats below me. No wonder why we have to listen to this crap again. I just want my schedule and ID and I'm good.

I then start to fall asleep when suddenly I hear my name called.

"Terra Markov!!" a man with red hair and glasses said.

"Oh!!" I cried, a few people giggle. I got up and walked over to the man. I've heard a few whispers from the peers around me.

"_I've heard he's mad…_"

"_I've heard he's strict_."

"_I've heard he's British_."

I gave a smile at the last comment. A girl with short purple hair stared at me. I then rolled my eyes.

"Come, follow me," the man in red hair said. I then followed him with my class.

Two flights of stairs later and a hallway we arrive at our classroom. I quickly took a seat next to the window. I grab out a notebook and a pen. I gave a mental groan as I saw the green boy from before sit next to me.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Mod and I am your English teacher! Today is the first day of your high school career…"

"Hey, what's your name?" the boy next to me asked.

"Terra," I told him. I gave him a smile. At least let him know my name.

"Cool. Call me Beast Boy," the boy, or Beast Boy told me.

"Beast Boy? That's an interesting name," I whispered to him. Mr. Mod or Mad Mod continued to blab off.

"It's a nickname. I'd rather not tell you my real name," Beast Boy told her.

"Mr. Garfield!" Mr. Mod yelled. He went over to Beast Boy and tapped on his desk. The class giggled.

"Now your brother is a fine and excellent student, I would have hoped you'd be the same," Mr. Mod told him. The class laughed and Mr. Mod went back to the front of the class.

"Garfield, huh? I think I like Beast Boy better," Terra told him. Beast Boy smiled.

After a few minutes of blabbing, Mr. Mod handed out the schedules. When Terra got her schedule she looked over it carefully.

"What do you have next?" Beast Boy asked.

"French," I told him.

"Oh. I have Spanish," Beast Boy told me. "How about third?"

"Math," I told him. We then exchanged schedules.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other on all periods, except second. Have fun with Italian," Beast Boy said.

I smiled. "Yeah… ciao" As I heard the bell rang. I then grabbed my stuff and walked towards my French class.

"Heeey," some boys hollered as I walked past them. I rolled my eyes, losers. I wish I could throw a rock at them.

I walk into my French class and take the seat nearest the door. There are a few people I wish I could throw rocks on.

Speaking of rocks, I think it's time I'd reminisce about my "powers". When I was six and I was outside in the playground during school some fat boy used to pick on me. He'd always call me names and make fun of my blonde hair. One day he cornered me on the playground and made way to me slowly, saying how he's going to beat me to a bloody pulp. Scared, I wished that there was something that could stoop him. Suddenly, from behind me a rock hit the boy's head and he started to cry. Puzzled, I looked around to see if anyone threw it but there was no one in sight.

Since then other incidents similar to that have occurred, questioning these rocks. Over time it lead me to realizing that I could control the Earth.

At first I thought it was really cool that I had "powers", I could be a superhero, like in the comics and the movies! However, over time I started to regret these powers of mine. As I moved through out the nation, as my parents have a very demanding job sometimes I would be causing mudslides, earthquakes and other horrible things. Some people noticed that I was the one causing such horrible things, and they would throw rocks at my house. At school the kids would give me dirty looks and make fun of me. Over time it became so much worse.

And this is why I have doubts about Jump City. Although Beast Boy may be nice, I know in the end he will hate me. It's human nature for people to hate me, and that's why I could care less as to what happens next.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
